Second Chances
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: Because everyone deserves a second chance. Especially them who were separated by fate before they were able to finalize their relationship. AU Gruvia and Gajuvia Bromance!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inspired By Blue Spring Ride. I don't own Fairy Tail because I definitely would have made Gruvia canon in 416 and Jellal would have definitely kissed Erza! Poor Erza.

* * *

At age 14 Juvia met him for the first time...

.

.

It was a dark rainy day with no visible sign of leaving. All her classmates were at a breaking point because outings have been cancelled ever since rain decided to visit the same day Juvia transferred. That was weeks ago. Apparently in the city it rarely rain, making it's constant presence an odd occurrence. For her days without rain were rare so Juvia didn't mind at all. It had been the sole companion who never has abandoned her. Juvia had a connection with the rain; it somehow empathized with her. Juvia could tell by how the rain would fall. In the days where Juvia was sad at normal level it was a light rain. On the days where her heart wanted no longer to be part of Juvia it rained harder. And the days where Juvia wanted to erase her entire existence it rained with an intent to end this world. Louder by the minute and with a strength mightier than men. Yes the rain was Juvia's only friend even if it was overprotective in her toughest moments. But no one else shared this emotion. They hated the rain. The rain did nothing but take away what they enjoyed. The last few days it was outings, today the rain took away the chance to enjoy a lovely field trip to the amusement park. Instead we were taken to a museum no kid was interested. This wouldn't have been bad if the blame hadn't been placed on Juvia. When she boarded the bus Juvia felt their glares slowly ripping her apart at a slow, agonizing pace. They were smart enough to make the connection within a week. Juvia tried her best to befriend anybody. No one gave her a single glance. The teachers were the only one kind enough to speak to her even if it felt forced. Juvia didn't blame her classmates for pointing fingers at her. She'd probably do the same if the roles were reversed. Still it hurt. It hurt so much. Just how it wasn't her classmates fault; the sadness in her life wasn't her fault either.

The rain was only trying to comfort her. As Juvia walked to the back of the bus she withheld tears threatening while tightening her hold on the folded umbrella she carried. She ignored all murmurs starring her as she moved.

 _"There she is again. Why can't she just leave already?!"_

 _"Why is she so gloomy"_

 _"Look at her. She is so weird looking with that blue hair. Let's not get started with those curls."_

 _"I heard the other day not even her parents wanted her. "_

 _"And now we're stuck with her?"_

 _"Yea no one wants her here nor the stupid rain!"_

 _"I've seen her talk to the rain. It's all her fault."_

Juvia sat in the last seat next to the window. She leaned her head on the window to focus on the outside world dripping with her tears. Soon she felt her cheeks soak. The complaints didn't stop nor did they get nicer. The teacher tried to keep them in order but angry teenagers is impossible to control. She focused her energy assembling a world where she was loved. In this world the rain took form to care for her. She closed her eyes to fully surrender to this wondrous pigment of her imagination in hopes of finding some peace. Slowly the noise around her diminished to the point where all she heard was the rain and her breathing. Juvia stayed in this trance, a place where only she and the rain existed, until she felt someone poking her shoulder. This same person was trying to get her attention.

"Girl, girl wake up" the voice said. Juvia groaned in defiance. She moved her shoulder to push the finger away that was still making contact with her skin. The person sighed.

"We're here already ok. My teacher asked me to wake you up. I can't go with my friends unless you wake. So wake up already!" The person poked her shoulder more aggressively.

"Please leave Juvia alone! She is-" Juvia stopped mid thought when she saw a boy smirking with hands folded against the top of the seat in front of her. He was looking at her with amused eyes. At his persistence to wake her Juvia decided to speak her mind. She was tired too of all the bullying. Yet when she opened her eyes to see the face of a boy with no malice; she froze. She could feel her mouth opening in shock. Was she still in la la land? Did he not dislike her like the others?

"You're finally awake" he smiled. Juvia tried her best to hide her immediate disbelief. She failed miserably. She stared and stared ignoring her thoughts to just stop. She kept telling herself it was plain weird. She couldn't listen. Juvia was lost in his noticeable beautiful features, his dark blue eyes, spiky black eyes and that innocent smirk. But what held her slave to him was how he looked at her. He saw her like she was normal, not a girl with a cursed life. This was a phenomena she had never experienced. She had dreamed of this yet never considered it becoming a reality.

He kept his gaze fixed on her as well. He seemed entertained with her reaction.

"You can stop starring at me sleepy head" he smirked again. Juvia took a long breath to find the will to end her freakiness. She removed her head from the window.

"Uh- Juvia is sorry..she is..."

"Don't worry. You probably found me strange waking you up considering we're not classmates."

"Huh?" Juvia was lost. If he wasn't Juvia's classmate what was he doing in the bus?

"Oh right. You were sleeping..." the boy rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled she was sleeping the entire trip to the museum. Juvia nodded.

"Well our bus broke down on the way. Several buses from other schools helped by letting students in their busses." So that's it. He was from a different middle school. This explained why he was being nice to Juvia.

"Juvia understands. Thanks for waking me up."

"Hey kid is that girl awake yet? I need to close this bus." Juvia heard the bus driver shout.

"Yup. Please give us a minute." the boy shouted back.

"Hurry up! I see everybody heading inside the museum."

"C'mon we need to leave" the boy shook his head towards the door. Juvia nodded. The least she can do for his kindness is not get him in trouble. The boy was up, she was about to follow when she realized she was missing something. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sincere curiosity. Juvia wondered again if he was real. She couldn't remember the last time someone worried about her. Juvia gulped. She wanted to tell him her umbrella was missing. She remembered having it when she boarded the bus. At least she thought so. Oh well. Juvia claimed the rain was her friend. The least she can do is let the rain shower her with the very pain that caused it. Besides she was not going to burden him with such trivial matter.

"Um, it-it's nothing. I-I forgot something at home. But it-it's no big deal." She moved her eyes to the ground, used the seat as support to get up.

"Right" he replied. There was a hint of sarcasm in his response. He did not believe her. She felt chills across her whole body. Why was he being attentive to her? Who is this boy? Juvia gulped again. She wanted to shrug off the situation. Really Juvia did. It seemed her voice had deceived her intent. Truthfully she was attached to her umbrella. While the rain was her friend, her umbrella was her means to vent.

"It's fine really" this time she replied with more assurance. She followed the boy to the door which the bus driver opened revealing the wrath of the rain. Juvia was too distracted to have noticed how heavy the rain got. Her classmates did quite a number on her earlier.

"No umbrellas huh kiddos? Kids these days. Always thinking they are immune to everything" the bus driver sneered. Juvia frowned. How could she have forgotten her umbrella? Now the bus driver was mad.

"Your umbrella wasn't it?" The boy halted his steps at the edge of the opened door confronting the rain. Juvia couldn't see his current expression. But his stance and the way he asked felt different than when he woke her. She could feel some sort of frightening aura surrounding him as if ready to embark on a battle. And because he was standing before the rain Juvia felt he was about to go at it with the rain. As if the rain was damaging something precious he needed to defend.

"Huh?" Her reply wasn't meant for him. It was more for her because she wasn't understanding what was going on. Why was she feeling some foreign emotions? Why has time stopped unexplainably.

"Either you forgot, misplaced or someone took your umbrella" he asserted. There it was again, the unfamiliar stern voice.

"Hey stop chit chatting. Get out of the bus" the bus driver yelled. His patience with them was reaching his limit.

"J-Juvia is sure she forgot her umbrella at home." Juvia wanted to believe she in fact left or misplaced her umbrella. But deep inside she remembered holding it when she took her seat in the bus. Most likely someone took it when she was lost in her dream world. Regardless she couldn't make any accusations unless she was sure.

The boy sighed. Juvia knows he didn't accept answer.

"If you say so." The boy took a final glance at the rain before starting to remove his dark blue sweater. Juvia could not believe her eyes. When he was finished he threw it at her.

"Take it. You won't get sick if you wear it."

"Ah Juvia can't accept your sweater."

Juvia was preparing to throw back his sweater but the boy stepped off the bus. He turned around to face Juvia. His frightening aura changed again to the sweet one she encountered first. Juvia liked this one more.

"You should smile. That ought to piss off your classmates. Or at least give them something to really talk about." The boy gave her a final cultivating smile. The smile, unknowingly at the time, changed Juvia's life.

Juvia saw the boy walking away to his friends.

"Stupid Gray! What's taking you so long?!"

"Oh shut it flame brain."

"What did you say?!"

Gray. His name was Gray. Juvia felt a strange warmth covering her entire body.

"Heh. It seems the rain has lost. The sun is up and bright."

Juvia walked out of the bus to verify what the bus driver had said. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This in no doubt was a dream. For the first time she starred at a shining sorrowed free sun. The warmth radiating from the sun was caressing every part of her body as if telling her she too deserved happiness. Without a care to her misery she smiled to the sun and to the boy who took away the rain.

* * *

 **Author:** This AU fanfiction is inspired by Blue Spring Ride. I love the main pairing's love story. It has the right amount of fluff, backstory and angst in my opinion. And felt Gruvia might suit the story. Even if you've seen or read Blue Spring Ride no need to worry because I'm not using the same story. So what to expect in this story? Well I love angst so expect alot but also expect tender moments. I will also get deeper with her connection to the rain because it's a love/hate relationship to be honest.

Interested in this story?! Let me know por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inspired By Blue Spring Ride. I don't own Fairy Tail because I definitely would have made Gruvia canon in 416 and Lisanna would be more relevant. I love her character so much! But I feel when she was considered dead she had more relevance :(.

* * *

At age 16 Juvia saw him again…

.

.

Fairy Tail High School. This was the first thing Juvia saw when she walked past the front fence. This would be her new high school starting today. She sighed. Why in the world did she listen to Gajeel? She never should have gone with him and the rest of the football team to paint this school's auditorium that night. But how could she not? Gajeel was her closest friend. And now she is stuck in this new school. The very thought of being new frightened her. Every school transfer has been hell. She was always bullied because of the rain without given the chance to make one single friend. When she moved to Phantom Lord history repeated itself with a plot twist. She befriended Gajeel! Though they did made an odd pairing. But hey it worked and she was not going to complain. He took care of her ever since the boy took the rain away. Oh that boy. Gray. Will there be a day where Juvia won't think of him? She didn't believe in fate until she met him. Before Juvia found it impossible to smile, now the smile comes natural much to Gajeel's annoyance. Happy thoughts covered her mind often. Her world was better thanks to him. She really hoped to find the chance to meet him again.

"I can't believe we were forced to transfer to this stupid school!" Juvia could hear Gajeel fighting to control his anger.

"Juvia isn't happy either. At least we're transferring together." She give him a warmth smile. Gajeel disliked when she was all optimistic and gentle. Sometimes he wished she'd be more ruthless.

"Probably the only good thing. Look at everybody running around. Some are even throwing stuff. And look over there." Juvia moved her head to where Gajeel was pointing at.

"There already four fights Juvia. Four fights! Know what this means?!"

Juvia was puzzled.

"It means these people are freaking crazy! We're in a freak show! Chances are I'll probably get expelled in the first week because there is no way I'll be getting along with these freaks. And if they think of bullying you make it one day." The best part of Gajeel is he can be sweet when he wants to.

"Please Gajeel don't say that. We don't really know them. Try to be nice okay? This is our new high school. At least try to get along. For me?" Juvia gave her friend the puppy eyes he loved and hated.

"Fine. I'll try as long as they don't pick on you. Or done deal got it?!"

"Yes! Now shall we enter possibly our new home?"

"Like we have a choice."

* * *

The day went well. Too well. Fairy Tail High was a strange place. No one bothered Juvia. They all smiled and respected her. She felt welcomed and she loved it. It seemed Gajeel didn't have nothing to worry about. She did see guys argue to the point where physical contact was made. But at the end of the day they would be talking like nothing happened. Is this how it felt to be friends to them? This was a very small high school. They all seemed to know each other very well. Almost like family.

Juvia didn't have the opportunity to speak to anybody. She was too distracted with everyone's interaction. As long as they didn't mess with her she was overjoyed. Now she only hoped Gajeel had the same experience.

"Let's go rain woman."

The first thing Juvia noticed was Gajeel's grim face. This was not a good sign.

"Is something wrong?" Juvia followed him. He was walking extremely fast making it hard to keep up with him. Why was he acting this way? Oh no something bad must have happened. This can't be good. He continued to power walk until they reached a small café. By this point Gajeel was fuming.

"Sit" he ordered Juvia. She obeyed. First thing she learned in Gajeel 101 was never contribute to his anger. She had seen people pay a high price.

"Someone talked to me" he finally said.

"Huh?" Juvia was dumbfounded.

"I said someone talked to me. Don't make me repeat myself" he hissed. Juvia was still confused. Gajeel wasn't making any sense at all. Is this why he is upset? Because someone talked to him? We're they mean?

"Uh Juvia isn't understanding." He retorted in response. It took a minute for Juvia to finally get what he meant. Her face changed from confusion to a person suppressing laughter. Gajeel was not pleased.

"Is Gajeel angry because someone was nice to him?" She giggled. She tried not to but Gajeel's look wasn't helping the cause.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY DAMN IT!" he slammed his fist against the table. Everybody in the café quickly stared at them.

"WHAT?!" he sneered. They turned away except the manager who was walking to their table.

"Is everything okay here?" The manager was polite yet he looked ready to stop an angered teenager.

"Yes. I apologize for my friend. He is just having an interesting day. He won't be causing anymore trouble." The manager nodded and left. Juvia giggled again. Gajeel glared.

"I'm sorry Gajeel. This is new to Juvia too. Why don't you explain how the incident in question happened?"

Gajeel contemplated whether to give her the full scope or not. To make his decision easier she gave him a playful frown. He caved as always. Apparently he listened to her about trying to get along. In Guitar class the teacher had asked if anybody was interested in giving a demo of their skills. Gajeel knew how to play, even sing, so he figured this would be the best opportunity to be nice with others. The teacher looked scared at first. Maybe he thought Gajeel was going to cause trouble. Instead he played the guitar and sang as a bonus. Some cheered others stayed silent. Neither matter as long as they didn't provoke his not so nice side. The bell eventually rang. That's when he was taken off guard. A short blue hair girl carrying a back pack and a handful of books came up to him. He wasn't prepared for this. She smiled. He was blown away. How dare she talk to him? Was she mocking him? He didn't care if she was a girl. He was tired of girls who thought they were better than others. Especially guys like him who were often seen as troublesome. First they smile then the insult comes. He saw her mouth opened getting ready for any verbal attack.

" _You sing really nice. I can't wait to see you perform again."_

" _If you think-Wait what?" Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. She looked sincere; nothing like those girls in Phantom Lord. Was this shrimp look alike playing him?_

 _She chuckled. "My name is Levy. See you around."_

"Sick joke if you ask me."

"Oh Gajeel always complaining for the smallest things. Juvia thinks this girl was only being friendly." Today was turning out to be a great one. What else could make the day better?

"Whatever. And where is the waiter?! I'm starving!" Days like these made Juvia happy to have met Gajeel. He shared a similar distraught past. They both suffered from the hands of bullies. Even if he never voiced it; Juvia knows he too longed for companionship. She couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Juvia will be back. She needs to go to the restroom."

"If you see the waiter tell him to hurry up."

"Will do" Juvia smiled.

She walked to the counter and asked how long until the food was ready. She was told it'll be done within minutes. Satisfied she continued on to the restroom. She passed by a jukebox where a dark figure was looking through the music choices. This gave Juvia an idea to calm her friend down. But first she needed to reach the restroom before disaster strikes. She reached the restroom only to find it in used. Juvia was not thrilled. She could feel it pushing hard to come out. Perhaps this graceful beginning could take a turn for the worse. If she had an accident in public it would be the end of her. The café was in walking distance of Fairy Tail High. Gajeel and she weren't the only ones there. It was packed with teenagers. If she lost the battle, the hopes of feeling welcomed would be over. She'd be made fun of right away. And Gajeel would defend her possibly get them expelled. No. She would not allow this. Juvia has learned to be a fighter. So she will fight!

"You know if you really want to go I can take you to the staff's restroom." That voice. Could it be? Is Juvia hallucinating? She must really have to go.

"It'll be better than dancing around while waiting." Juvia wanted to turn around. Something was stopping her though. She didn't want to be disappointed. But that voice. It's exactly as _his_ voice. The voice who told her to smile. Who taught her is okay to find happiness. She felt sweat drops dripping. No it wasn't him. She just needs to go to the restroom that bad.

"Shy as always. Come." Then it happened. Juvia made contact with that hand who had more power over her than she wanted to give. He turned her around. It was him. There was no mistaken with that smirk. He was the boy! Except now he is more grown up. More eye catching than before if that was even possible. He led Juvia towards the entrance of the kitchen holding her hand. He had a tight grip on her as if trying to prevent her from escaping. If only he knew she had no intention. With each step it was getting harder to breathe. For two years did she long to see him again, and now she was blessed with this reunion.

"The restroom is all yours" he opened the door to the restroom with a key. Where did that key come from?! He must have obtained it while she was in her own state of mind.

"Thank you" she smiled. He muttered something but Juvia didn't catch it. She entered the restroom and released it all. She rejoiced. This day kept getting better and better.

* * *

Juvia was ecstatic to know Gray went to the same high school. Now she didn't regret transferring. Reuniting with him after two years was the doing of fate. She decided not to let fate take charge anymore or she'd end up seeing him again in two years. She frowned at the thought. He was so close to her. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity because Juvia was a fighter. In the first few weeks she used any available resource to figure Gray's schedule. It only took her one week to memorize his classes and the routes to take to see him without being tardy to her classes. It was hard but he was worth it. She always started her day with a glance of her Gray and ended the day the same way. She couldn't be happier. Eventually she also found his common hangout places. But this was trickier for her. Up to this point she had only seen him. Never approached him or initiated a chat with him. They haven't spoken since the restroom incident. This was enough for Juvia. She didn't need to touch the sun to fall in love with it. The presence of the warmth was what mattered to her. Anything else is more than she can ask. In school it was simple to explain why she'd always be near him if anybody asked. The hangout places not so much. Any sane person would find this obsessive and creepy. And they'd have a point. Still she couldn't help it. He had taught her so much that her heart couldn't stay away. Because of this Juvia always made Gajeel accompany her. Gajeel was not a happy camper with this. During this transgression Juvia did make new friends including the girl who talked to Gajeel. They would invite her to hang out with them and when Juvia was down they were supportive. She even shared with them the bond she had with the rain. Not one of them judged her or acted indifferent. Regardless, they were new friends. They didn't know her darkest secrets like Gajeel. He was still the only person who knew the true Juvia Lockser. This is why he was the only friend who she can trust with her attachment to Gray. He bickered whenever they went somewhere. Juvia was used to his bickering so it didn't bother her. After all Gajeel always went along with her crazy ideas. Why stop now? But this didn't prevent him from sharing his mind.

"You know this is weird rain woman?"

Today they were at the same café Gray talked to her for the 99th time. The day after their encounter Gajeel brought Juvia back because he enjoyed the meal. Once he liked something he tends to return fast. Juvia saw Gray again with his friends. The next day Gajeel took her and there was Gray. Eventually enough days passed where she noticed Gray comes to the café often. She assumed it was his thing. Now she makes Gajeel come often.

"Juvia can't help herself" was my only reply. I can't lie to him.

"If he finds out he'll most likely ask for a restraining order" he continued. He wasn't playing.

"Juvia isn't doing anything wrong" I took a sip of my drink. There was no harm in seeing him. Gajeel sighed.

"If you're that obsessed go talk to him."

"Juvia is not obsessed!" Normally Juvia doesn't like raising her voice. But she couldn't help it. It wasn't obsession. She understood this much at least.

"Then what do you call this? Huh?!"

"Juv-juvia doesn't know okay?!"

Juvia looked down finding the glass of water for comfort. She stared at it begging for strength how she used to with the rain. Gajeel stayed silent. He was familiar with this procedure.

"Juvia is scared. She wants to be his friend. B-but what if he doesn't? She'd be heartbroken." It took ten minutes for her to speak up.

"Then he'd be an idiot who isn't worthy of you in any shape or form. Listen to me Juvia."

Juvia looked up. Gajeel rarely called her by Juvia. When he did he meant business. Gajeel was kind but when she needed a lecture he made sure to give it. Juvia always listened.

"I get it. He did something no one else did. And I am thankful. But you need to accept it may have been coincidence. You did say the teacher asked him to wake you. Heck for all we know had the teacher asked his friends you'd feel the same for any of them."

He was right. Juvia has thought about this and always pushed the possibility to the side. She believed it was fate.

"Or it could be fate as you say. You'll never know unless you try. Talk to him Juvia. If he rejects your friendship you'll move on as always. If he doesn't then good for you. If you can't find it in you to make this step then let your believe in fate do its thing. But you need to stop living in the shadows. It's not fair for you and definitely discomforting for him when he finds out."

Juvia remained silent. She wanted to argue then why couldn't she? Juvia knew he was right. Every word he was saying made sense. She needed this reality check even if she didn't want to hear it. This made her sad knowing the possibility of Gray wanting nothing to do with her. Could her heart bare it? She was used to rejection but his was more fearful. And then _it_ came back. The proof of her inner sorrow.

"What in the world?! Rain at this time of year? What a way to ruin a perfect evening."

Gajeel ignored the comment. This wasn't the time to start anything.

"It's okay. Let it all out rain woman. I still have a whole meal to eat up."

Juvia raised her head revealing watery eyes. She was true to her nickname, rain woman. Whether it'd be outside or inside the rain was always there.

"Juvia is sorry Gajeel" she tried to smile. She wasn't as successful like she hoped.

"Don't be. No man deserves those tears. Besides I'm telling you this because I'm getting tired of your crazy outings. Say what you want but that idiot likes the most boring places."

Juvia managed to smile. She too was taken back when she discovered the places Gray hanged out.

From that day forth Juvia stopped following Gray. She decided to let fate handled their reunions. Thankfully fate was impatient as Juvia. She was walking to her class when he bumped into her. He was in a hurry to his football training. He smirked at her. She almost fainted. A few days later out of thin air he said hi to her. She thought she heard wrong the whole day. A week later Juvia was with Levy studying in the library. She was searching in an aisle for a book to write a summary when he spoke to her. This time she was sure.

"I would pick this book. I heard your teacher favors any summary written for this book. Apparently it's her favorite book." Juvia was flustered and speechless. She kept telling herself to say something. Anything! But nothing came out. He chuckled. What an idiot she looked starring.

"I'm Gray. I would ask you for your name but you never seem to talk. Plus you referred yourself as Juvia when we met so I'm going to go on a limb that's your name."

She nodded. Damn it! Open your mouth Juvia!

"Here. Let me help you with the book." He took Juvia's hand, placed it where the book he recommended, and pulled the book from the shelf.

"Ice boy let's go!" Gray hissed. He released her hand carefully making sure Juvia had the necessary firmness to carry the book.

"No shouting in the library!" the librarian reprimanded.

"Sorry my friend can be quite loud Juvia."

Juvia stayed fixed in her position.

"I have to go. But talk next time? See ya!"

Juvia slowly began to have conversations with Gray. He'd say hi and she replied. Little by little the conversation got longer. He'd ask her about her day. Juvia would stare first then she'd speak. There was not a day where Gray didn't leave with a sarcastic look. He flustered her and he knew. But he always talked to her.

* * *

One evening the clouds were grimed pouring their hearts out. Juvia never expected the rain so she didn't take her umbrella.

"Juvia guesses she'll be having fun with the rain" she frowned thinking how soak she was going to get. She'll probably wake up sick in the morning. How she wished Gajeel would drive her home. Ever since he got a job he was unable to give her rides. She didn't mind. She often found rides with friends. Unfortunately for her she had to stay to tutor. No one she knew could give her a ride. And now it was raining. At least her homework and books were protected in her backpack.

"Talking to yourself or to the rain?"

"Gray!" she jumped.

"Yup that's me. So the rain is your thing?"

"Juvia didn't make it rain if that's what you mean" she frowned.

"Straight to the point. Must be a touchy subject. I don't mind the rain." He looked at the rain with admiration. Different than how his aura felt when she met him.

"Y-you don't?"

"Nope. What I do mind is getting sick. Need a ride home?" He returned his attention to her.

"S-sure."

"Stay here. I'll bring the car so you don't get wet."

Most of the ride Gray talked. He tried to asked her questions to bring her in the conversation only for her to reply with single sentences. Their chats did improve but Juvia was too nervous sitting next to him. The fact she was holding on to a flyer and was contemplating to ask him if he'd accompany her to the fair was not helping. She tried to restrained herself before she-

"Would you go to the fair with me?!" -blurted out the question like an idiot. She never learns!

"W-what?" For the first time ever Juvia saw him flustered. Her anxiety level increased. She wanted to hide under a rock. It's coming. His rejection is coming! And in a car where she can't hide. She needs to fix this now.

"Juv-Juvia means that's what she wants to ask her friends. She has never gone to a fair and thinks it can be fun. Look we're here."

Gray stayed quite.

"Th-thanks for driving Juvia! See you later Gray." She exit his car as soon as he parked. She didn't want to hear what came next. Her heart wouldn't take it.

The next morning Juvia refused to get up. She didn't want to face Gray. What happened in his car was beyond embarrassing. Alas she dressed and went to school. She called Gajeel to stop him from picking her up. She wanted to walk. Time alone would clear her mind. She made it to school unhappy seeing Gray standing in front of the gate. She walked closer to say hello.

"Morning Juvia" he smiled. That was it. My days being friends with Gray are over.

"Did you ask your friends about the fair?"

"Not yet" somehow Juvia managed to reply.

"I-I don't mind going with you."

Wait what?! Are Juvia's ear drums clean? Did Gray just say-

"If you want that is" he added quickly.

"Juvia would love to" she smiled unknowingly.

"Meet you at the park near the café on Saturday at 6:00?"

"S-sure." Is this really happening to Juvia?!

He smiled and walked away. Little did Juvia know that was the last time she'd see that caring innocent smile. Saturday arrived. She walked to the park and waited by a lamp post. She waited and waited until her phone read 10:00. She wanted to stay there forever in case he changed his mind. Gajeel had to force Juvia out of the park. Needless to say that night the town experienced the rain when it was overprotective of the girl who wanted to be gone from this world. Unfavorable records were broken that weekend. Gajeel was angry. He was ready to beat the crap out of him. But he was nowhere to be found. Not even his friends knew of his whereabouts. So Juvia did what she knew best. She moved on. This time with the help of her friends and Gajeel. This was ten years ago. Juvia hasen't seen him since yet he still holds a special place in her heart.

* * *

 **Author:** This is exactly where I wanted to leave off yesterday. But I loved the last sentence from chapter 1 that I kept it short. The ending of this chapter is where the actual story starts from. Prepare yourselves heavily! Major angst coming this way. I love the Gajuvia bromance. Can you tell?! Hahaha.

Still interested in this story?! Let me know por favor!

And my dear reviewers and followers, thank you so much for the support. Every word makes my day happier. I decided to update this chapter fast for y'all. Enjoy :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inspired By Blue Spring Ride. I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Ms. Lockser are you listening?"

"Ah yes! Sorry tough night Principal Vastia." Juvia felt embarrassed. Here she was given a chance to have some alone time with Principal Vastia and she is daydreaming. She regretted staying up late grading papers.

"Not to worry" he replied with a smile she hoped was Juvia alone. Wow. His smile never wavered in amazement. Can he be any more attractive? Damn it Juvia. Stop lingering in any fantasy!

"Anyways as I was saying. You are a great teacher. The students love you. Their grades are impressive considering how low they were when we hired you. Bottom line I think it's time to give you the option to teach seniors. You've earned the chance to get a break from freshman and sophomores."

Lyon Vastia, principal of Fairy Tail High School, saw Juvia in a good light. The praised she received gave her jitters. His suave yet firmed voice sends any woman in heaven. How Juvia dreamed to have this man to herself. If only she stood a chance against the women he comes into contact daily. Compared to them Juvia is plain. Extremely plain. It seems fate loved playing games with her. Fate lets Juvia meet intriguing men but that's about it. Nothing comes from it. Not even a- stop it Juvia. Don't go into dangerous waters unless Juvia wants to drown in her river.

"U-uh. This is an honor. Juvia is happy her work is appreciated. She can sincerely say she loves working with these teenagers who are entering a new era in their lives. Thanks for the offer but Juvia has to decline."

Juvia meant every word. Her love life is important but her commitment to her work comes first. She is passionate about teaching teenagers especially the most troublesome. She's been in their shoes and understands firsthand what they are going through. She isn't perfect either. Juvia has her moments of weakness where she wished she didn't have to deal with such rude kids. But when they come to thank her for helping them get through the year she is washed with guilt and pride. She needs to stay strong for their sakes and her own sanity. Juvia looked at Principal Vastia with authority to ensure him she wasn't going to step down with her decision. He was impressed. The spark in his eyes said it all. He was expecting her not to accept, maybe even counted on it.

"I've heard a lot about you Ms. Lockser. Great things. Some seemed unreal if I'm honest. If you were half of what I've heard than I expected you not to accept. But it seems you are more than what I've heard. Fairy Tail High School is honored to have you as a teacher. I'll be keeping a closer watch on you Ms. Lockser."

Juvia was flustered. She was praying her face was not as red as she was feeling inside. He was indeed perfect.

"Thank you Principal Vastia. Will that be it? Juvia has a class she'd have to prepare." She gave him a sincere smile.

"That's all I have. Have a good day Ms. Lockser." Principal Vastia rose up from his chair, offered Juvia his hand for a handshake. She repeated the motion. They both exchanged a look and she went around her day. Today was a jolly day. Nothing would ruin it for her.

* * *

"Hey rain woman" Juvia was enjoying her meal.

"Gajeel!" she shouted.

"Woah no need to make a big buzz." He sat down next to his friend with a meal at hand. He didn't look too pleased. Juvia gave him an apologetic look.

"Want to switch with Juvia? She made your favorite." Gajeel took a final glance at his meal before accepting.

"Thanks rain woman. Ever since Levy found out she was expecting she decided to eat 'healthy'. What the hell does that even mean?" Juvia giggled. She loved her friend but his relationship with Levy was too entertaining for her. She never thought any woman would be able to handle her closest friend like Levy did.

"It means Gajeel needs to start eating more greens and less meat" she teased.

"Why do I need to suffer? She is the one with child not me." he pouted.

"Has Gajeel discussed this with Levy?" Juvia asked knowing the answer.

"Hell no! And you know it so stop acting all dumb with me. Not in the mood eating this crap." Juvia giggled. Gajeel started eating the meal he exchanged with Juvia savoring every bite. There was actual meat in the food.

"So tell me what did the principal want to talk to you about? Did he ask you out?"

Juvia nearly choked. Her crush on Principal Vastia was no secret to him. But she never expected him to bring it up in a public area like the teachers' lounge!

"Gajeel!"

"What? No one is here except that broody substitute teacher no one gives a crap on" he shrugged earning a pinch from Juvia.

"First of all this is a public place, second of all Juvia heard the substitute is replacing Mr. Hart to become an actual teacher, and third of all Juvia doesn't want anybody to suspect anything. Nobody!" She pinched his arm again to make her message clear.

"Geesh no need to pinch woman. From the sound of it he didn't."

"Gajeel!" Juvia's cheeks turned red. She covered them with her hands trying to hide the blush. Gajeel grinned enjoying his payback.

In the back of the room they heard a grunt and a book shut by force. They saw the mysterious person sitting where the sounds were heard exit the lounge. The door was slammed.

"Someone seems pissed" Gajeel commented finishing the last bites of his lunch.

"Well Gajeel were rude to him" Juvia reprimanded.

"Who cares?! Don't think you're changing the subject. Why did the principal want to meet?"

Juvia sighed knowing her friend wasn't going to give in. Besides nothing of major importance happened anyways. She had nothing to hide.

* * *

"Juvia can I come in?"

"Of course Lucy!"

The blonde woman standing by the door made her way to Juvia's desk. Juvia out of courtesy closed the book she was reading to give her full attention. Lucy looked worried.

"Is everything ok?" Lucy took a deep breath preparing to vent with her friend. Juvia knew the drill by heart.

"That bad huh?" Juvia sympathized with her. She taught the same grade level as Juvia so she understood how much of a handful their students can be.

"Very bad Juv. I have a student who isn't paying attention. He is interrupting classes constantly. When I tell him to keep his voice low he snickers at me and doesn't obey."

Some students are major headaches. She remembers dealing with student like the one Lucy was describing. It was never an easy battle.

"Why hasn't Lucy sent him to the dean?" Juvia had a feeling there was more to the story. Their process is to send students to the dean when they can't be dealt by the teacher.

"Well because he is the brother of one of our teachers. I don't want to cause any trouble."

Pop goes the weasel. Dealing with a colleague's family is never easy. Juvia could see the dilemma Lucy had.

"Has Lucy tried speaking to his brother? Who is the teacher?"

"It's Mr. Milkovich. And no I haven't. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Mr. Milkovich. The name sounded familiar. Why was that? Mr. Milkovich… -

That's right! Mr. Milkovich was the substitute teacher replacing Mr. Hart. No wonder Lucy was having a hard time speaking to him. Juvia hasn't met him personally. But she's heard unpleasant stories of him. For instance a teacher approached him to make conversation. He instantly shut her up claiming he was only there to teach not to make friends.

"Juvia understands. If you like Juvia can speak to him on your behalf." Juvia offered a sympathetic smile. Lucy's face lit up.

"Really Juv?! That would be amazing! You would really do that for me?"

Juvia nodded.

"Juvia would love to help her friends. It is also the perfect opportunity to meet Mr. Milkovich for herself."

"Thank you, thank you!" Lucy got up from her chair and hugged Juvia. Juvia lived for those days.

"But wait…." Lucy released Juvia. Lucy felt hesitation coming from her friend.

"What's wrong Juv? Please don't tell me you changed your mind?!" Juvia shook her head to comfort her friend.

"It's not that. Don't you think Mr. Milkovich will find it odd Juvia bringing up his brother's situation when he isn't in her class?"

Lucy frowned. She understood well enough where Juvia was coming from.

"You're right Juvs. Sorry, it was stupid of me to go along with your offer."

Juvia felt bad for her friend. Lucy isn't normally known for avoiding confronting a situation. When something bother her she'd tell the person upfront. But when it came to her kids she was different. Like any other teacher, she saw the conflict and sadness in their faces. She too went through tough time when she was their age. Her kind soul made it hard for her to deal with awkward occurrences like these. And her being new didn't help either. Juvia on the other hand didn't mind giving some tough love. She found the kids were appreciative in the long run. She knew Lucy wasn't comfortable by looking at her. Maybe someday she will but that wasn't the day. It was decided. Juvia would find a way to handle this for Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy. Juvia will take care of this." She placed her hand on top of Lucy's shoulder with a strong smile.

"No Juvs. It's okay…really…I-"

"Juvia can do this. And she will." Juvia squeezed Lucy's shoulder.

"Trust Juvia on this Lucy. That's what love rivals slash friends are for after all!"

Lucy chuckled before confusion took over.

"Love rivals?! Since when?!"

Juvia shrugged it off with an awkward laugh.

"Oh Lucy ignore Juvia. She is just weird sometimes." Except Juvia did have a reason to refer her as love rival. She will never forget the declaration of love for Principal Vastia when she said out loud how attractive he was. Juvia could almost see hearts coming out of Lucy when she introduced herself to him. But this was a conversation for another time. And like she told Gajeel, nobody was aware of her feelings for Principal Vastia.

* * *

Juvia stayed late in her classroom grading papers for who knows how many nights in a row. One of her goals was to be more punctual in her grading. Up until this semester she used to procrastinate grading assignments. She always had an excuse. But one day one of her students called her out on it during class. She was lecturing them because only five students had turned their assignment. She was angry. She even threatened to write them up if they kept this up. It's also important to note she had a rough weekend. She might have taken things out of proportion. When she was about done with her profound lecture one of the students made a sarcastic noise.

"Romeo has a problem with Juvia's words?" she challenged the boy. He sat up straight and folded his arms. He was not going to back down.

"As a matter of fact I do Ms. Lockser." The room went quiet. The students were accustomed to their teacher's sweet side. However they have heard stories from past students on how scary she can get when pushed to her limit. They feared for their classmate.

Juvia moved closer to her student. He remained unmoved. She raised her eyebrow and with a daring, murderous voice said, "Then by all means enlighten us." She then unleashed a terrifying scent.

Romeo gulped and his classmates prepared for bloodshed. Some were muttering, "rest in peace Romeo". Juvia celebrated internally for her triumph.

"I-I-" Romeo tried speaking up. But he couldn't stop himself from getting scared.

"I JUST THINK IF YOU WANT US TO TURN IN OUR HOMEWORK ON TIME YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME WITH OUR GRADED TESTS!"

Everyone gasped. No one thought Romeo possessed such bravery.

Juvia almost fainted. There she was being the scary teacher when the poor kid actually had a good point.

"You're right." She returned to the loving Ms. Lockser.

"Juvia is being a hypocrite. She is demanding her students to be reasonable when she isn't. Juvia apologizes. She will be a better teacher but everyone must help too. Juvia will allow late submittal for this assignment with no penalty. Those who turned theirs on time will receive extra credit."

The students gave a sigh of relief.

"But this will be the only time Juvia will make such exception. Class dismissed."

And so now she is pushing herself late at night to show her students she meant business. If anything, experience has taught her that teenagers take note of everything. If someone makes a promise they will make sure it is fulfilled. If it's not, they won't hold back on using it as a weapon for their own advantage.

"Ms. Lockser?" Juvia recognized that voice. It belonged to the man who sneaked into her dreams once in a while. Without a second thought she moved her attention to him.

"Principal Vastia!" A portion of his body was leaning against the outside wall of the classroom using his hand for grip. The remainder of his body including his head was between the door and the classroom.

"It's late. You should go home." He sounded concerned. Juvia danced inside imagining various romantic scenarios that can transpire between them.

"U-uh yes! Juvia was now finishing grading the last assignment."

"Perfect. I can walk you to the parking lot." Juvia jumped with delight. His voice was so smooth. She imagined them walking. When they reach her car he, the charming man that he was, would find an excuse to get closer where he eventually starts caressing her cheek. Her body would get completely lost with his tenderness. And boom! He closes the gap to kiss her passionately. Of course Juvia would return the crime.

"Ms. Locker?"

Juvia returned to reality.

"Juvia is done!"

"Good" he replied. Juvia organized the papers she was grading into a single bundle. She opened her drawer to put the papers inside. She took the keys out of her purse to lock the drawer. When she finished she walk towards a wondrous night. Principal Vastia got out of the way for her to exit. Juvia moved forward barely breathing. She heard Principal Vastia close the door behind her and sensed his body heat close.

Juvia had a difficult time keep herself together as they walked. She was grateful her crush kept talking and didn't seem to notice her inner turmoil. Since she met him there was never a chance for them to be in such an intimate distance. There was always a person or a table between them. The same applied with their past conversations. She remembers when they first met. She had applied for the math teaching position. She hadn't heard for weeks from the school. Juvia thought she had nailed the interview with Mr. Laxus Dreyar, the principal at the time. Patiently she waited but nothing came. She was offered a position at Lamia Scale High School during her wait. She didn't accept right away because she was devoted to Fairy Tail High School. The place she found a new home alongside Gajeel. Sure she endured hardships including a terrible heartbreak but not everything was bad. She decided to accept Lamia Scale's offer when she received a phone call. In this call Mr. Vastia explained the situation Fairy Tail High School was in. Principal Dreyar's father was diagnosed with a terminal disease. As a result he decided to temporarily retire to tend to his father. Thanks to the high praises of his accomplishments in Lamia Scale High School, Mr. Vastia was assigned as the temporary principal for Fair Tail. Juvia wouldn't have it any other way. When she came face to face the following week she found him appealing. She took quick notice of his well-toned muscular body. She couldn't get enough of his unique silver hair. He greeted her and gave her a full run down of the school. That was the longest conversation they ever had until now.

"Ms. Lockser be careful with-". Juvia didn't have time to react before tripping over a box in the hallway. Her body was preparing for a painful impact when instead she felt hands grabbing her by the arm. She was grateful.

"Are you okay Ms. Locker?" Juvia shifted her eyes to her savior savoring what she perceived as a romantic gesture.

"Of course!" She moved away from him to stop herself from acting on impulse. There was no way she was going to make the first move. She started walking again when she saw him take a step closer to her. Juvia froze not knowing what to do. Should she continue walking or close the gap? He took another step. Juvia remained still. She was getting chills in every inch of her form. This was it! She could feel it happening. The start of something huge. He finally stopped with only a few inches of distance between them when he moved to the side to pick an object from the ground. Juvia mentally cursed herself.

"You dropped your purse Ms. Lockser." He lifted the pursed to eye view for her to grab it.

Juvia quickly grabbed it to hide her shakiness. It seemed tonight wasn't the day. Principal Vastia started walking again. His phone started to ring. He took it out his pocket to see who was calling him. Lyon quickly hid it. Juvia managed to read the name of the caller. It was a woman's name. She wanted to frown but thought perhaps it was his sister. There was no way he was married or something. The whole school would be gossiping. The phone rang again. This time Principal Vastia ignored it. After the third ring Juvia spoke up.

"Juvia won't mind if Principal Vastia answers the phone. It could be important."

Principal Vastia sighed and stopped.

"Sorry Ms. Lockser. It's my fiancé."

"U-U-uh" Juvia was barely able to mutter. This was a bomb shell she wasn't expecting. She shouldn't haven asked. It's better to be ignorant than know the truth. She wanted to disappear. She swallowed her disappointment and gave him the best friendly smile she could muster. On the other hand he seemed distraught.

"We've been having problems lately. I've been ignoring her calls since lately nothing good has come off our chats."

Juvia gave him a comforting look. He seemed to have regretted sharing a bit of his life with the woman beside him.

"I-I apologize. I normally don't mix my personal life with my professional life. Should we continue? It's late after all." Indeed it was late for them.

"Actually Juvia just remembered she forgot something in the classroom. You should go."

"I can accompa-"

"N-n-no its okay. Juvia thinks you should return her call instead. Your fiancé must be worried. Um, it might-you know how things-anyways you should go and so should Juvia." Juvia couldn't believe the gibberish she was spitting. Regardless, she needed to get away. Principal Vastia gave her a nod in understanding.

"You're right. Thank you. Have a nice night Ms. Lockser."

Juvia smiled and turn around towards her classroom. She kept taking deep breaths to calm down her shivers of disappointment. She opened the door of her classroom. But instead of going inside she turned to the neighboring classroom. She heard a noise coming from that direction and a weird sensation someone was there. Juvia shrugged and went inside to her room. She sat on her chair where she eventually got lost in her thoughts. She admits, there are feelings for Principal Vastia. She swore she stopped breathing for a second when he confessed his engagement to another woman. The night didn't go as she anticipated. She was sure her day was going to end well. Part of her wanted to scream but she wasn't going to call the rain. The days where poor Juvia lost herself in anguish for only the rain to pick her up were over. She wasn't going to shed one single tear because that _day_ was her last.

.

.

 _Right after high school she went to a four year university where she majored in math. Dedicated as she was she graduated with honors and ahead of schedule. She entered grad school to enroll in the education program because she realized her calling was teaching. Thus she combined both of her passions and became a Math teacher. In her undergrad years she met Bora. A tall slim guy with short spikey hair, dark eyes and thin eyebrows. At first she wasn't interested in him as a result of the abandonment from her last love interest. But he eventually seduced her with his charms; he made her feel special taking her to every place she wanted and constantly telling her how beautiful she was. However during this time she went through a tough hardship with Gajeel. He refused to accept their relationship. Gajeel never liked Bora. If anything, he hated his guts and the only reason why he never physically attacked him was for Juvia's sake. This peace arrangement didn't last long because Gajeel had enough. He overhead some girls gossiping of Bora's past conquests. What bothered him was the heartbreak that followed. When he told Juvia she only defended her boyfriend. Her argument was people change. Gajeel pissed told her to stop being so naïve. He didn't hesitate to tell her Bora only wanted to sleep with her. And when he was satisfied he was going to dump her like Gray did. He knew he hit a nerve but Juvia needed to understand. Juvia didn't take this lightly. Her immediate response was to leave a brutal mark on his face._

" _If Gajeel can't accept Juvia's boyfriend then Gajeel doesn't accept Juvia!" Gajeel could see invisible smoke coming out of her._

" _When he hurts you don't bother coming to me" he hissed. He slammed the door on his way out. Juvia kneeled with tears falling to the ground. She looked at her hand wondering if she was going to regret pushing Gajeel away for Bora. That very same night the rain returned. It didn't take long for Bora to change. He disliked the rain. No, that was an understatement. He hated the rain. He cringed every day. Juvia's depressive state worsened. The day Bora decided to leave arrived. He was offered a position at a different state where the rain couldn't annoy him. He considered asking Juvia to relocate with him. But he somehow felt the rain was connected to her. He chose to end their relationship instead. Juvia tried her best to convince him to stay or at the very least let her follow him. He refused until he gave her an ultimatum. Break up or take their relationship to the next level in attempt to fix their "love". Juvia longing love complied. After all she already sacrificed friendship for him. That night she gave herself entirely to Bora. The next morning the rain woke her up. She wasn't too happy and this bothered her. Last night was supposed to be the best memory of her life but it wasn't. She woke up feeling empty. The first action she took was to search for Bora. But he was nowhere to be found. She checked her phone in case he called or texted. There was nothing. In her kitchen a folded piece of paper got her attention. She opened the paper and read what it said:_

" _Sorry but yesterday wasn't enough to fix our love Juvia. You're better off with the rain."_

 _She re-read the second sentence._

" _You're better off with the rain."_

 _She fell to the ground letting go of the paper. Thunder broke out in pain. The rain began to pour faster._

" _You're better off with the rain" she muttered returning to the days where she was alone, bullied by her classmates._

" _Drip, drip, drop" she said crawling to her window to get a good look of her old companion._

" _Drip, drip, drop."_

 _Juvia placed her nervous hand on the window. She rubbed the window with delicacy; her eyes fixed on the rain._

" _You're better off with the rain he says…what they all say" she whispered to the rain. She smiled hurt not bothering to wipe the water dripping from her own features._

" _Drip, drip, drop…They are right…Juvia is better off with the rain." The clouds got darker, thunder gave another cry of anguish and the rain intensified._

" _J-Juvia is sorry."_

" _He took the rain away. And Juvia was so, so happy. Juvia left her friend because others treated her badly for it. Juvia ignored the rain's feelings. Yet the rain came back to her when he stood her up in the park."_

" _Juvia is so sorry!" she yelled crying harder. She sobbed against the cold window._

" _Then Bora came. And he left her too. Now the rain is back to comfort Juvia again when she doesn't deserve it." The waterworks continued. As she cried she faintly heard the rain speaking to her. Whether it was in her head or not Juvia didn't care. It didn't made it less real. The rain kept repeating the same thing over and over._

" _You are the rain and I am Juvia. We are one in the same. Never forget, we always drip, drip, drop."_

" _Drip, drip, drop. Juvia and the rain are one in the same." She repeated softly still rubbing the window._

 _Juvia stayed there looping through the same words crying as the hours passed by. She didn't move; only bonded with her companion. Nothing else mattered in that state of mind. Her stomach grumbled silently. She was in peace in the world she made since she was a child._

 _The sun came down when she finally caved to reality. The only sign of her agony were the emptiness in her eyes and the scar of her tears. She grabbed her phone and dialed Gajeel's number._

" _The person you have dialed can't take your call now. At the tone please record your message, when you have finished recording simply hang up or press the pound key for further options."_

" _J-j-ju-juvia knows Gajeel isn't speaking to her. Sh-she doesn't blame him."_

 _She stopped to breathe for a minute._

" _Ju-juvia only wants to apologize t-to Gajeel…And tell him she doesn't regret meeting him. She hopes he can forgive Juvia someday." Juvia took another deep breathe._

" _Please be happy with Levy. Goodbye."_

 _Two hours passed from the phone call. There was a suitcase in Juvia's living room containing important possessions. On top laid a final departing letter. Throughout those two hours the rain's words came to her._

" _You are the rain and I am Juvia. We are one in the same. Never forget, we always drip, drip, drop."_

 _They were engraved in her head. The rain continued to fall with Juvia calmed. Juvia was determined to become one with the rain. She opened the door to her balcony. Her soul mixed with the welcoming breeze. This felt right. She closed her eyes to take it all in. Her feet stopped at the edge of the balcony. Nothing would stop her now from becoming one with the rain. The rain drops hugged her whole encouraging her to leap. From afar Juvia could hear loud uproars. But she paid no attention._

" _You are the rain and I am Juvia. We are one in the same. Never forget, we always drip, drip, drop."_

 _She swung her body forward, eyes shuts, arms opened ready to become one with the rain. However fate had other plans for her. Firmed arms grabbed her entire upper half pulling her backwards impacting against the floor._

" _Oh my God Juvia!"_

 _Juvia felt two hands engulf her with warmth. She was shaking in fear. Wondering why hadn't she become one with the rain._

" _Juvia! Juvia! Are you okay?! Tell me something!"_

 _Juvia couldn't speak. She didn't want to. She felt a tight wet squeeze. The rain wasn't happy._

" _Gajeel she isn't reacting!"_

 _The warming hands were replaced with solid iron ones. She wasn't embraced by them. They held her by the arms and shook her._

" _Stupid rain woman! Snap out of it!"_

 _The shakiness didn't end. Juvia wanted to melt._

" _I swear if you don't come back I will arrest you!"_

 _The iron hands didn't give up. Her shoulders stiffened. She started to feel bruises forming._

" _Rain woman! Damn it-"_

" _G-g-gajeel?" she finally spoke._

" _Stupid rain woman" he snickered. Juvia looked at him and in a wince she recollected everything. She was appalled._

" _Oh God! PLEASE FORGIVE JUVIA!" she grabbed her friend into a tight embraced. She broke down completely. Gajeel signaled to Levy, who had embraced Juvia first, to go inside. With tearful eyes she obeyed. Gajeel stayed under the rain with Juvia until she was able to get up. Levy covered Juvia with a soft blanket, escorted her to the couch as Gajeel remained outside fighting his craving to kill. His cravings diminished when he saw Juvia deep in sleep thanking the skies he stopped her on time._

.

.

Juvia sighed. Regardless of it all, she was now content with her life. She learned to accept what she can't control but change what she can control. And she'll be damned if she isn't master of her happiness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** WTH?! Why is Lyvia in this story?! Sorry folks! The author happens to have a sweet spot for Lyvia where Juvia actually has some sort of feelings for Gray-samas hot step bro. But rest assure, this is definitely a Gruvia fanfic. Super excited for next chapter. Hint, hint!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Dear supporters, thanks a million for the encouragement to keep this story going. I appreciate every review, follow and when this story gets favorited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Inspired By Blue Spring Ride. I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Juvia entered the staff lounge humming happiness in every sound. She found her way to Gajeel who seemed unhappy with his lunch. She filled herself up with excitement to give him the meal she prepared knowing he will gladly take it.

"Good afternoon!"

She took the seat next to his and opened her lunch box for Gajeel to smell.

"Care to trade?" she tempted her friend.

Gajeel grinned giving his approval.

"You're too cheerful today" Gajeel questioned between his delicious bites. He swore Juvia's food was getting better by the day.

"Juvia is not."

"What happened rain woman?" he refused to believe. He has known her a long time to miss when she is troubled. Upset people share a common trait. They exposed the same symptoms when things are not well. For Juvia being too happy was a red flag. Ever since the incident in her balcony she tries to hide her agony behind a joyful mask. But Gajeel could see right through it.

"Gajeel is wrong" she pouted.

"I am not going to ask again" he took his last bite savoring as much as he could.

"Fine" she moved her head close to Gajeel's ear to ensure no one heard. She used both of her hands to cover her mouth for additional barrier.

"Juvia found out Principal Vastia was engaged."

She moved away the moment those words escaped her lips. She felt somewhat relieved. Silence took over until Gajeel finally spoke.

"Don't give me a reason to arrest you" he said standing up to leave to prepare for his class.

"Juvia wasn't planning to" she mumbled. She glanced at her meal ready to consume when an unpleasant thought triggered thanks to Gajeel. There was no doubt they've been through so much.

.

.

.

" _I'm going to kill them all" Gajeel shouted. Juvia has never seen her friend this angry, she almost feared him._

" _Gajeel please listen to Juvia" she pleaded standing between his rage and duty._

" _Juvia I swear if you don't move I'll-"_

" _What?! Push Juvia out of the way? Kill Juvia too" she challenged barely holding up herself._

" _They have her!"_

" _Juvia knows that."_

" _They have my woman goddamn it! Move now!" Gajeel decided to push Juvia to the side but she somehow found the strength to hold him back. She was scare for him. He was an officer of the law with a great reputation pending a promotion for his last case. People categorized him as the best of the best. His last case which involved putting a infamous gang away made a lot of noise in the media. But this didn't sit well for the remaining followers of this gang. They specifically wanted to take revenge for the killing of their leader. In their eyes the leader was their salvation. They obtained personal information including his marriage to his high school sweetheart Levy. When Juvia and Levy were walking to their park from a fun shopping spree a van pulled over. Everything happened so fast. They grabbed Levy while Juvia fought to get her back. Thanks to a rough childhood she learned defensive techniques. Juvia was no match for them however. One of them hit her with the edge of a gun where she lost conscious. As a courtesy to Gajeel they left a note inside her coat with directions and the disclaimer to not involve cops. Gajeel ran to the hospital when he received the emergency phone call. Juvia had to lie to avoid involving cops being already familiar with the process. She was quite the good actress._

" _Gajeel is going to get himself killed" she whimpered not being able to contain her emotions any longer._

" _If something happens to her Juvia I-"_

" _Don't finish. Gajeel will lose everything."_

" _I don't care."_

 _Juvia was defeated. Gajeel wasn't one to share his frustrations let alone his desperation. In the rare occasions he did it was unbearable to witness. She lowered her hand and gave him the blank stare she thought was only of the past._

" _Gajeel can go with one condition." Gajeel understood what she meant but he couldn't get her involved. This was his problem._

" _If Gajeel refuses Juvia will call the cops."_

 _Gajeel didn't take her threat lightly. He knew the real Juvia Lockser and it wasn't something pretty. Like him she was chained to the sins of their families. Ever since they met both have been trying to break that chain that was never of their doing. They vowed not to commit the same mistakes their miserable relatives did. But life was beginning to teach them it wouldn't be easy. Gajeel was about to take on the road he rejected and it seems Juvia wasn't going to let him walk alone. He could knock her unconscious except she would make good of her threat eventually because the true Juvia Lockser doesn't back down._

" _You still have your uncle's inheritance?"_

" _Same place, same code. When the cops raided his territory they missed it."_

" _Can it be traced back to you?" Juvia shook her head._

" _I will take your offer but you need to go to the safe house in case these scumbags decide to chase you. Or in case I don't make it."_

" _B-but Gajeel promised to never go near that place."_

" _And you promised to never speak of your uncles present. I hate my blood but they protect their own. Since you're my family they'll keep you safe."_

 _Juvia took a deep breath attempting to ease the anxiety she was under. She wanted to scream, breaakdown completely._

" _Come back alive" she moved forward to give him a hug in case this was their last meeting. He released her and left. Juvia didn't turn away because she wanted her last memory with him to be that embrace._

 _After an hour of pulling herself together she drove to the safe house. It was an old rusted house located in one of the most dangerous cities owned by Gajeel's father Jose Porla. He was a well known drug lord among the feds. Numerous attempts to find evidence of his crimes have failed earning him the title of untouchable lord. Gajeel despised his father._

 _Juvia knocked on the door fearless as ever. This place was not meant for the weak. She could feel the stares of others probably holding a gun. She didn't back down because she makes good with her promises. No one answered the door. She knocked louder. The stares increased intensifying the situation. Juvia refused to leave so she knocked repeatedly and faster until the door listened. There were three men with guns glaring._

" _Juvia is here on behalf of Jose Porla's son Gajeel Redfox. She wishes to see his father right away."_

" _Why should we trust-"_

" _Juvia my dear! Long time" the man in questioned greeted._

" _Now boys lower your weapons for this bluenette is family. Please Juvia come in. What brings you here? Don't tell me you're interested in joining the four elements?"_

 _The man gave her chills all over. The manner in how he spoke creep her out. She was lucky to be on Gajeel's protective side or who knows what type of trouble this man would have given her._

" _Gajeel is going through a rough situation. Bad enough he asked Juvia to come for protection."_

 _Jose's joyous appearance washed away with seriousness. He gave her an unsaid "don't worry I'll take care of the rest"._

" _Close the door and make sure she wasn't followed. Capture for interrogation in event she was." His men obeyed without further questions. Juvia saw them scrambling all over while giving each other instructions. They seemed to be preparing for war._

" _Tell me everything" he waved at the table nearby. She sat down and explained every detail._

" _Juvia doesn't believe Jose should go after his son. She has faith in his ability to rescue Levy."_

 _Jose listened not wanting to interrupt. Three hours later a big muscular man leaned to Jose whispering in his ear. He was not pleased._

" _My people found suspicious men following you. Thanks to our productive interrogation we have the gist of it."_

" _Jose your son doesn't want you involved" Juvia reminded knowing Gajeel's stance regarding his father._

" _He should have thought of that before sending you here."_

 _Juvia glared._

 _"Rest assure my dear, I'm aware he can take those men. What comes after is what I'm worried."_

" _You won't go after him then?"_

" _No. We will keep you safe and clean the mess when he finishes."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Jose's words relieved some pressure off her. Gajeel going on a rampage to rescue his wife also meant unfavorable repercussions. Losing his badge, jail time and any hope for a peaceful future with Levy would be ripped out. He didn't deserve this. Sure his father was a notorious criminal but he fought to stay clean. Juvia didn't see anything wrong having Jose clean his son's name. Not when the only reason Gajeel was in this predicament was for doing his job._

* * *

Juvia had a free hour she often used to catch up on grading or running errands. Today she chose to leave campus to go to the pharmacy. Lately she has been coughing a lot at night packaged with an annoying exhaustion. A cold was coming her way.

"Hey" she called out to a student who seemed to be chilling in the hallway while classes were in session. The student turned to her unfazed. What she saw next was unexpected. For a minute she saw the face of the boy she fell in love with during her high school years. He had the same spiky hair, dark blue eyes, practically the same body built except he was taller and his hair was more purple than black. Unlike her Gray's happy demeanor, this boy had melancholy written all over.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Had to go to the restroom."

"Is that so? Show Juvia your restroom pass." She crossed her arm instilling authority. This boy was a tough one. She can smell them right away.

"No" he replied. Juvia could tell he wasn't afraid of disobeying if anything he found it entertaining. But something was off. He stared at her with sharp eyes. If looks could kill she'd be dead. Usually rebellious teenagers don't see faces. This felt personal to her.

"Tell Juvia your name" she demanded.

He rolled his eyes before replying "Silver Milkovich".

The bell rang giving the boy a chance to escape. She recognized the last name. Juvia wondered if his resemblance to Gray was a coincidence. Could it be Gray was the substitute teacher? Of course only if this boy was the brother Lucy mentioned. He did seem to fit the personality quite well. Juvia ignored the possibility Gray being connected to this troubled boy. She knows Gray's last name was Fullbuster plus he never mentioned a little brother. At least she found the perfect chance to speak with Mr. Milkovich for Lucy's sake.

After school Juvia knocked on the class door belonging to Mr. Milkovich. She could hear someone inside. She knocked again until she decided to barge in.

"Juvia apologizes for barging in but she felt it was necessary when nobody answered. Do you have a moment to speak with Juvia Mr. Milkovich?"

She found the man writing on the board some sort of agenda showing his back. The man stopped writing, he didn't turn even though his hand was in mid air. She recognized the hair. It couldn't be _him_. There was no way.

"Give me a second" he replied. He returned to writing the agenda.

That voice…

" _You can stop starring at me sleepy head."_

Clearly Juvia was hallucinating…

" _You know if you really want to go I can take you to the staff's restroom."_

" _It'll be better than dancing around while waiting."_

" _Shy as always."_

This voice was manlier…

" _I'm Gray. I would ask you for your name but you never seem to talk."_

He was gone. He left her years ago. This was not her Gray…

" _Talking to yourself or to the rain?"_

Then why did this man's voice resemble _his_? Why in the hell his brother have the same features if it isn't her Gray…

" _I-I don't mind going with you."_

This man had to be her first love…

" _Meet you at the park near the café on Saturday at 6:00?"_

Juvia's put her right hand over her heart and grab on to the nearest chair. She felt a shortness of air. For years she has imagined her reunion but never believe it would ever happen. She wasn't prepared for this.

"J-Juvia will come back-" she wanted to run. Return in a calmer state.

"Done" the voice stopped her tracks. He adjusted his form revealing the smirk she fell in love with. Older but the same. She widened her eyes before everything went black.

* * *

" _Juvia Lockser you are late!"_

 _Juvia was panting with a hand on her side trying to relax after a run. She had texted Gajeel not to give her a ride last night because she wanted to walk. Instead of enjoying a nice walk she had to survive a run because she overslept. Having her worst teacher for first period didn't help. She ran as fast as she could to get to class on time. Her resolve drove her forget combing her hair or brushing her teeth. Her outfit wasn't lovely either._

" _J-Juvia apologizes. Please forgive her tardy" she managed to speak._

" _Make it the last or next time I'll send you to sweep."_

 _Juvia nodded in understanding. She was trying her best to be a great student so going to sweep didn't sit well with her._

" _As I was saying" her teacher continued speaking to the class._

" _You'll be working with your partners for the remainder of the semester. Juvia since you arrived late you'll be going solo on this. Everybody else have picked their partners."_

 _Juvia frowned. The teacher was known for assigning complex assignments to groups. She could only imagine how much harder it was for a single person._

" _I don't have one" someone said earning the attention to him._

" _Another tardy. You're lucky I gave Juvia a pass or I'd send you to sweep Mr. Fullbuster. Take a seat next to Juvia."_

 _Gray obeyed choosing the seat to the right and unzipping his backpack._

" _Anyways each group will need to…"_

" _Thank you" Juvia whispered to Gray._

" _So you can speak" Gray replied making Juvia blush a little._

" _Juvia will try her best to be a good partner" she smiled._

" _Just talking to me would be enough."_

 _Juvia's shade of red multiplied. She opened her mouth unable to speak._

" _Because the secret of a successful partnership is good communication" he smirked._

.

.

.

"Juvia you're awake!"

She felt someone rub the top of her hand gently. Juvia squinted until she didn't feel the light's discomfort. Her head moved to the sides attempting to analyze the room. It didn't appear familiar. Beside her she found a worried Lucy.

"Welcome back" she said.

"Hey Lucy" Juvia replied. She wasn't sure what she was doing in a room that looked like a hospital. The last thing she remembered was heading to a classroom. Everything else was a blur.

"Ouch" Juvia complained when she touched the right side of her forehead. It was covered by a square bandage.

"Careful Juvs. The injury is still healing." Lucy shooed Juvia's hands from her forehead.

"Injury?"

"Yup. When you collapsed your forehead hit against a school chair. The doctor says you're lucky the impact wasn't too brutal."

A chair? Yes. Juvia started to recall the previous events. She remembered being around chairs even holding on to one for support.

"Juvia sees. Can Lucy explain where Juvia was when she fainted?"

"Well I don't know the full scope. From what I understand you were speaking with Mr. Milkovich in his classroom."

Mr. Milkovich?

"I was walking to my car when I spotted him carrying you."

That's right. Juvia was going to discuss Lucy's problem.

"He explained all of a sudden you fell and bumped your head. Next thing I know I'm driving behind him to the hospital."

Juvia remembers. She saw Gray's face when he turned but she must have been confused.

"Is he still here?"

"He left when he placed you on a hospital bed."

"Thanks Lucy for staying by my side." Juvia extended her arm for Lucy to take. Lucy extended her hand in return.

"That's what friends are for!"

* * *

Juvia was released early morning. The doctor wanted to keep her in observation overnight in case they missed something. Lucy stayed and drove her home. She even notified the school so they can get a substitute teacher. As requested by her doctor Juvia rested until her confrontation with Mr. Milkovich invaded her thoughts.

She wanted to believe he was Gray. A lot of things didn't add up though. She has walked by him on several occasions and under no circumstance did she ever think he was Gray. Granted she wasn't too alert on his presence for her focus has been on work. She also knows Gray's last name wasn't Milkovich. Then there is the fact he left her at the hospital. The Gray she met years ago was kind even if he stood her up. Too many uncertainties to believe the teacher who was labeled brood was Gray.

The curiosity was eating her up until she couldn't take it any longer. She went through her old notebooks searching for a specific page. Her frustration worsened when night came and hadn't found the piece of paper. Out of the blue she spotted a box she hadn't opened in years. Unhappy flashbacks came to her but drove them aside. Tonight she had bigger fish to catch. Juvia celebrated when she found the paper with Gray's old address written. It was a long shot and crazy. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She walked to the house because it wasn't too far from her apartment. There were lights coming from the house indicating a tenant. The house was different. It used to be filled with green grass and lively flowers. In this season the tree bloomed with a sweet fragrance. The paint of the house used to be rich in color welcoming every by passer. Now everything was falling apart, no sign of life anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" the voice startled Juvia. She saw Silver Milkovich standing on the porch offended with her presence.

"Are you stalking me you weirdo?"

"J-Juvia...No…Uh…Juvia wanted to see-" she couldn't find the correct words and the pinch her wound was inflicting didn't help.

"I'm calling the police freak" Silver took out his phone. Juvia panicked.

"No! Juvia wants to-"

"Silver stop" a second voice joined. _His_ voice. He was shirtless coming out of the garage door neither noticed was opened.

"Hell no. This freak is stalking us."

"I won't repeat myself" Gray glared. Silver rolled his eyes giving up.

"Screw you." He went back into the house slamming the door shut.

Gray turned to Juvia. His demeanor changed.

"It's-It's you" she mumbled. She was shaking unable to believe this reunion was really happening.

"You should be resting."

"You're Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

He sighed.

"Juvia go home" he insisted. She shook her head in defiance; she was determined to get answers tonight. Or at least she wanted.

"Fine. It's about time you noticed me." he moved a few steps in her direction.

"Almost gave up to be honest" he added moving more steps.

"Do you want a reunion hug?" Juvia stepped back. He chuckled.

"Don't blame you. I am the jerk who stood you up ten years ago. Go back home. We can talk when you're not in shock." He closed his garage door and went to his front door. He opened his door showing Juvia his naked back.

"My last name isn't Fullbuster anymore and just so you know, I'm not the Gray you met in high school."

Juvia saw him go in and close the door once more leaving her standing in a dark starry night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry folks this one was a little shorter. I'm super excited for next chapter because some intense moments are coming this way. Also, I won't be able to update until at least two weeks from now. There is another story I'm writing that needs some love too.

Thanks for the kind comments and support. Hoping to give you all a story worth reading :)! And share your thoughts if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Inspired By Blue Spring Ride. I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Juvia stayed all night reliving her reunion with Gray. She was determined to confirm he was back and get an explanation. Instead she froze seeing him. Her mind blanked out and she lost motivation to pry. He was back yet he was not. She kept herself fixed on his eyes. They were speaking to her silently. She wasn't understanding what they were saying but felt familiar. A sentiment Juvia has seen before but couldn't pinpoint exactly where. He began to speak and all she did was reply with childlike answers. He told her go home and she refused. She wanted to know the truth while something in her was pushing to go home. Suddenly everything felt chillier. An odd occurrence considering it was summer. She felt goosebumps forming on her naked arms and legs. He soon started walking towards her leaving traces of coldness. He then tried to hug her resulting in her moving away. He was too cold to let him touch her. He told her to go home again. This time he retreated with no care to leave her alone.

She walked to her apartment trying to make sense of everything. She could try again to get the answers. This time even talk. But Juvia wondered what difference his explanations, if any, would make. They couldn't go back in time to change anything. Was it closure she was yearning? Juvia was happy now. Her friend's love and unconditional support gave her life meaning. It's not closure she wanted. Who knows what it was. She contemplated over and over on what good a discussion with her past would give her. And really she found none. He stood her up not caring about her feelings. He left without giving much thought of any possible future. Juvia concluded having a conversation where he admits his indifference to whatever they had was ideal. The shock of seeing Gray soon would wear off anyways. And the first step was going to be discussing his little brother's behavior on behalf of Lucy.

* * *

Juvia sighed standing before Gray's classroom door. She was steps away from entering a soon-to-be awkward chat. How she wished she hadn't promised Lucy to chat with him. She could easily explain the situation to Lucy with her ultimately understanding. But she had a duty to Lucy. She had too much pride to go back on her word. She turned the door knob gently feeling the hesitation in her hands to push the door. For a moment she swore time slowed just to torment her.

"Grading papers. If this isn't important please leave" his voice wasn't friendly nor were his manners because he didn't bother to face his visitor.

"Juvia needs to have a discussion with Mr. Fullbuster" she replied. Gray stopped writing and laid his pen down giving the woman his attention.

"Mr. Milkovich" he corrected. He put his hand under his chin emotionless.

"Last names don't matter. Juvia needs to talk to Gray" she challenged.

"Just go Juvia. There is nothing to discuss. I am behind and since I don't plan of throwing away this opportunity to stay I need you to leave."

Juvia didn't back off. She sat on a chair near his desk and crossed her arms. She wasn't going anywhere. Although she'll admit keeping herself focused was tough.

"Juvia will not do such thing."

Gray scowled.

"Whatever happened between us-"

"Juvia needs to discuss matters on Gray's brother."

"Excuse me" he raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever happened years ago it's now behind Juvia. She has no intention of re-opening hurtful memories."

Gray didn't reply. Juvia took this as a sign to continue.

"Can Juvia freely start the discussion?"

"I'm not stopping you" he motioned.

Juvia explained the situation and when she finished the room was ice cold. He didn't look thrilled with this conversation at all.

"Lucy should be the one speaking to me on this matter." He grabbed his pen.

"Juvia understands but she insisted-"

"This is a family problem. You have no reason to get involved."

"But-"

"I will have this discussion with Lucy and her alone. If that was all, I need to go back to grading."

Gray shut her down. He resumed his grading not bothering to give her a second look. Juvia laughed annoyed and retreated.

* * *

Juvia found the man she was searching the whole day. With a frown she asked, "how come Natsu didn't notify Juvia of Gray's return?"

"Oh hey Juvia" Natsu grinned.

"Don't 'oh hey Juvia'" she complained. Natsu was Gray's childhood friend. One could even argue they were best friends. Juvia wasn't in talking terms with Natsu until she met him in her final year of college. They bonded over the simplest things like favorite sports or what character to hate on in their favorite shows. When Juvia accepted Fairy Tail's offer she was happy and sad because she wasn't going to spend as much time with him. She had Gajeel and loved him to death but he didn't share the same preferences in most things. It's truly amazing how they were friends. To Juvia's joyful surprise Natsu told her he got accepted to the Police academy near Fairy Tail High School. He told her Fairy Tail was home so naturally he was going to return. She had never been mad at Natsu until he kept Gray's return hidden.

"Who's back?" Natsu asked confused.

"Gray."

Natsu gave her a confused look.

"Gray who-"

"Wait up! That ungrateful ice bastard is back?" Juvia was thrown back a bit. If Gray ever stayed in touch with anybody it would be Natsu. Or at least she assumed.

"Natsu didn't know?"

"Hell yea I didn't know. He abandoned us out of nowhere. Several of us attempted finding him for years but no trace. We figured he thought he was better than us. How long has he been back?"

"Juvia isn't sure" she bit her tongue. It seemed Gray didn't only hurt Juvia.

"When I get my hands on him he'll regret ever coming back" he threatened closing his fist. Juvia chuckled.

"Juvia didn't know Natsu had a soft spot for Gray."

"Ah...it's not that…"

"Juvia will keep Natsu's secret" she winked.

* * *

"Mrs. Lockser may I go the restroom?" a student asked mid-way through Juvia's homework explanation.

Juvia sighed.

"I'm almost done with the instructions."

"B-but I can't wait. I really have to go" the girl insisted stomping her feet to make her case.

"Five minutes Melina and I'm done" Juvia fought as well. Lately her students had a habit of interrupting her lectures. She was beginning to get irritated. Melina in exchange gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine. Take the hall pass." Juvia surrendered.

"Thank you, thank you" Melina responded getting off her seat fast and practically running to get the hall pass from Juvia's desk.

Juvia finished her explanation and gave her students class time to get started. She was walking around checking her students progress and hushing those who were using the time to clown when a loud noise caught them off guard.

"Holy crap was that a gunshot" a student asked concerned. Juvia recognized the source of the noise jumping on instinct.

"Get down" she instructed. She smelled her student's fear and they sensed her seriousness. She ran to the door ignoring her student's voices.

 _"Oh my god someone has been killed…"_

 _"That was close wasn't it?"_

 _"My sister…"_

 _"Shhh…"_

 _"M-"_

She remained focus reviewing the security protocol.

"Lock the door, lock the windows, turn off the lights, stay quiet-" she was interrupted with a second gunshot. This time she heard several students scream in surprise. She reached the door, turned the knob and waited to hear the click. But it didn't. The door wasn't locking.

"Damn it" she blurted by accident. Her hands were soaked in sweat as she tried again.

"Mrs. Lockser what's going on?" someone asked with their mouth covered to refrain from speaking loud.

Juvia not having time to answer eyed the room instead of replying looking for items to block the door. There wasn't anything that heavy to keep an attacker away. Still she needed to put something to at least make it harder for anybody to get in. She decided to pull the bookshelf across the room motioning her students to stay down. Instead of listening two of her most trouble students went to help her. She nodded at them giving them consent because she was going to have a hard time alone. The three of them relocated desks as well placing some on top of another against the door. They put additional items that can add more weight. When they were done the two students went back with the rest of their classmates. Juvia ensured the windows were shut and turned off the light when she noticed they were on. She relocated herself near her students catching some crying, others holding hands and a few giving each other words of comfort. The horror of the situation reflected in their body language. The inability to ensure their safety was gradually killing her. She loved her students and if anything were to happen-

"Shit" Juvia's eyes widened at the realization not all of her students were there. Panic began to take over numbing her.

"Melina..." she whispered trying not to get attention. Under any other circumstance she would have ran out to find her. But standard protocol immobilized her. She couldn't do a thing no matter what her intentions were. Not unless she was willing to risk the other students.

"Mrs. Lockser" she was interrupted. Juvia turned her head.

"Melina didn't come back" she attracted other students to her concern. They too expressed their concerned.

"She is going to be okay right Mrs. Lockser?"

"The gunshot sounded too near."

"Shut up idiot she went to the restroom. She's probably locked in there."

Juvia stayed quiet thinking how to answer.

"Quiet" was the best she could do. Juvia didn't have the courage to give false hope. The truth was she didn't know where Melina was and whether she was safe or not. She couldn't bring herself to lie either.

"But-"

"Enough."

They started hushing each other realizing it was for the best. Juvia was relieved.

Juvia doesn't know how long they waited until someone knocked on the door. Not trusting she signaled her students to stay silent as she carefully made her way to the side of the door.

"Juvia, Juvia you there?"

She sighed in relief recognizing Gajeel's voice.

"Gajeel!"

"Unlock the door will ya?!"

Already having started removing some of the objects blocking the door she replied, "It's opened".

Gajeel opened the door a little when he noticed the weight of the remaining objects. The same two students who helped her block were taking off stuff too.

"What the hell Juvia? You seriously think this would help?"

Gajeel wasn't too thrilled with Juvia's plan.

"The door wouldn't lock" she frowned.

"Is everybody alright?" Natsu appeared behind Gajeel.

"Yes" Juvia replied. Natsu didn't waste time.

"I need to speak to you" he signaled Juvia to follow him. Juvia immediately turned to Gajeel for some heads up. He simply shook his head. She didn't like his reply. Her muscles out of nowhere tensed, her breathing started to increase and somehow felt her mouth dry.

"Ok" she said. Gajeel stayed with the class. Juvia followed Natsu seeing security walking classroom to classroom opening doors. As she walked by opened classrooms she heard students ensuring, whom she presumed were their parents, they were okay in between sobs. Natsu led her to the principal's office. Principal Vastia, Dean Erza and an officer was there. Erza gave her a sympathy look confirming her fear.

"It's Melina isn't it" she asked straight on. Natsu nodded.

It didn't take long before a loud thunder made its appearance. Juvia listened to the news hiding her distraught contrary to the rain who expressed her anguish in the form of a heavy shower.

That same day Juvia was told how it all happened. Melina was coming out of the restroom when she was shot by her friend for unknown reasons. She died instantly. Devastated with her own actions, Melina's friend ended her life shooting herself in the head. Several witnesses saw the young teenager taking out the gun from her backpack and tried to alert the school security. School security were on their way when they heard the first gunshot. Hearing the entire story Juvia realized had she insisted Melina to wait those five minutes she could have prevented these girls' death.

* * *

The school was shut down for a few days. Juvia asked for extra days off. She wasn't ready to face her students. The possibility of preventing Melina's death looped in her head over and over. She became restless unable to find any sleep worrying Gajeel to the point he crashed Juvia's apartment with Levy. Juvia tried to persuade Gajeel she wasn't going to do anything stupid. But Gajeel didn't buy it one bit.

Juvia finally went back to teach. The first day was rough. Walking down the hallway she couldn't stop thinking how Melina and her friend would be alive if she had made her wait. Five minutes could have made a difference. But she'll never know. As she walked Juvia felt voices quieting down. She felt like they were placing judgement on her burning her with their stares. Juvia couldn't have been overreacting but the guilt was there.

She started a habit to arrive early to avoid as many people as she could. As soon as her classroom emptied after her last period she would leave. During lunch she wouldn't leave her classroom preventing bumping into anybody.

However, Juvia found herself staying late for parent/teacher conferences. She was tired by the time she reached her car to the point she was struggling finding her keys in her purse. She didn't even realize someone walking up to her.

"I believe these are yours."

She dropped her purse as she was startled. Clumsy as usual.

"Jesus Gray" she replied calming her breathing.

She bent down to pick the purse up but Gray beat her to it. He stood backup and positioned the bag in close proximity for her to grab.

"How are you?" he added with a tone Juvia didn't expect.

"Juvia should go. Thank you." she replied pulling her bag except Gray didn't release it.

"Juvia isn't in the mood to play games" Juvia pulled again.

"You don't look well."

He released the purse but moved closer. Juvia in defiance took a step back. This time Gray closed their distance fast. He placed his hand on her back and pulled her to him. It was almost an embrace. Her head was on his chest and both of his hands were on her back keeping her locked. He tried to break free; Gray refused.

"Please-" she begged.

She attempted to escape but Gray had no intentions of granting her freedom.

"Please Gray-" she spoke up again with no success.

"You're not to blame."

"Juvia-"

Her legs started to wobbles as she started to remember her student. Her body wanted to fall but Gray held her. Without notice she saw tears dripping from his shirt. She tried to contain them but _his_ warmth was welcoming them.

"What gives?" she mumbled.

Tired she gave up. She clutched on to him like her life dependent on it. She wept taking his heat while he became her pillar of strength.

* * *

Gray offered to drive her home. Juvia consented sensing she was in no state to be behind the wheel. Her car was safe at school anyways. The trip was awkward. Neither said anything other than exchanging her apartment's location.

"Thank you" Juvia said getting off the car.

"Wait" Gray blurted. Juvia considered ignoring but her curiosity got the best of her.

"I'm sorry." There it was again. The strange sensation she felt when she saw him at his house.

"For leaving without a word. I shouldn't have never asked you out to only hurt you."

Juvia sighed and turned to Gray. She saw him staring outside his window. He was fidgeting with the steering wheel or pretending; she couldn't tell.

She went back inside the car and closed the door. She mimicked his body language.

"Juvia fell in love with Gray. She doesn't know how only that she did."

Gray didn't react to the confession. He only kept his gaze away from Juvia. She felt a big weight being lifted. Perhaps closure is what she needed after all.

"I did too" Gray finally replied. Juvia's jaw dropped not believing what he just said. He loved her?

She looked at him unable to trust his words.

"But why" she pried and Gray this time met her eyes.

"Doesn't matter what happened Juvia. The truth is we missed our chance. Just drop our history because I'm not interested in pursuing what could have been."

He looked a way once more and Juvia smiled. She realized exactly what his eyes were telling her; what the mystery sensation was. He held the same longing, inner solitude she possessed at her lowest. She was seeing her past reflection.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Still like this story? Haha! It's been a long time since I last updated. But I promise I won't leave you all hanging. To be honest my main problem are I get distracted fangirling or watching new anime. And now a brand new fandom website I'm building with focus in fan art :). I only ask to please be patient with my updates. FYI, I already have the outline drafted. If anybody is curious this story will be about 11 chapters long.

So far I have focused mostly Juvia. Well my dearies starting next chapter I am concentrating on Gray. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you so much for the continued support. Next chapter we'll see Lyon's return!


End file.
